Whispers in the rain
by x lost fairytale
Summary: On her way back to Inuyasha and the others, Kagome stumbles upon a wounded Naraku. What once was only hate, may change in something else. NarakuxKagome eventually.
1. Trail of blood

**AN:** Well, hello there. This is going to be my first (long) fanfic, so it might be not as good as I hope it would be. O well, the fact is, I'm extremely obsessed with Inyasha (no realy, it's creepy) so I thought, why not make a fanfic about it? And thats what I'm going to do. - grins -

First off all, Naraku is a great character. If you hate, don't even attempt to read this. yeah... this story is about that cute, awsome haired, evil, dangerous half-demon - sighs - oh how I wish he was real. Point number two: I'm dutch, so my Enlisch isn't godly great. Don't kill me for that, alright?

This story contains a NarakuxKagome pairing: hate it, leave it. And the last note for today, this is just an idea, I have not a clue what I'm going to do with the story, but for reviews, I'll do my best

* * *

**Whispers in the rain**

**Chapter 1: The trail of blood**

* * *

Just another day at school. A day with yet again the knowledge that the Feudal Era was no good for her grades, that is. Kagome Higurashi sighed and stared while walking at the ground under her, her friend loudly talking behind her, about the normal kind of things. Boyfriends. It was just a matter of time before Inuyasha became the object of their conversation, although she had the smal flame of hope that before that subject came, she was able to say goodbye to the three girls. 

She smiled softly_. Inuyasha. _Although she showed him enough signs of caring for him, the mind of that half-demon was only focussed on Kikyo. There was no way things between him and herself would work, at least, not the way she hoped it would be. She shook her head and banned the thoughts out of her head. They only made her day worse and she _was_ happy to be back, here, were she had a nice, soft bed and a bath any time she wanted, not to mention great food.

She thought back at the last couple of days she had spent in the acient Japan. There was the action, not here on the streets were she had walked almost all het life. It was just one day ago, that _he_ came, again. Naraku. Yet again had he attacked them. It was obvious that he wanted them dead as soon as possible, for they were (next to Koga and Sesshomaru) the only ones who could defeat him, who were going to **defeat** him, and she knew that was why he wanted them dead, that dispicable demon. She suddered at the thought of him. Those dark, red eyes, as deep pools filled with blood, staring straight at here with no emoties except hate and their dark way of mocking her without words to speak. Yet, she thought, lost in her memories of yesterday, he was kind of good-looking The moment she finist that thought she gulped._ No! There was no way she was thinking that_! He was a monster, as simple as that. A monster behind a beautifull mask, perhaps, but a monster nontheless.

She said goodbye to the three girls behind her and carried on, caught in her mind, thinking about_ him_. A little smile played with her lips. This time she had taken a good shot at that thing that dared to wear a human face. Her arrow had yet again hit him in the chest, soon followed by the second one and then he had suffered an attack with Inuyasha's windscar. She was almost sure that even he must have felt pain then, and for a moment she thought to remember to have indeed seen a shoked look on the pale face of the young man and perhaps even... real pain?

"O well." She said to herself, shaking the thoughts of him off. "At least we are sure to live a little longer without disturbance from that corner."

It was only one day ago, and her plan was to stay at least a week in her own bed, now that the treath of Naraku was silenced, but then again... She missed them. Shippo, Sango, Miroku and ofcourse, Inuyasha. She felt at home there, in a world without homework and grades that somehow were able to sink even lower. By the time she reached her house, her descision was completely formed in her head.

* * *

The sun fell down on her face, the moment she climbed out of the bone-eaters well. Rainy clouds forced the golden orb to hide behind them, only letting small beams of sunlight through. While sweeping the dirt of her cloths she looked around, at the peacefull world that was everywere she looked. Who could guess that here, at this place, demons wandered? It wa hard to imagine that dozen of villages were torn appart by those things. 

With her yellow sack on her back, she becan to walk to were Kaede's village lay, to were her friends waited for her, although they were probobly suprised to see her back so soon. After a sort walk she came by the place were they had fought Naraku. Still were there signs of a previous battle: fallen and broken trees, burnmarks were Inuyasha had unleased his Tessaiga, the aftereffects of the miasma, blood, the absence of anima... She blinked_. Blood_! It was not much and perhaps she hadn´t even notice it if she didn´t walked with here eyes searching the ground, remembering what happend, how he once again escapted death, but it was there. Small dark red pools, not extremely much, but enough to colour the leaves in her shade.

Kagome frowned and stared at the red marks who lay between the green colours of the forrest itself. She didn't remember that one of them wasinjured. Sure, Inuyasha and Sango were trown away a couple of times and Miroku was almost poisoned by those insects, but this...

She saw burnmarks on the trees and the ground, and followed their trail. The realise came quick that it was Naraku who had stood here, before he was hit by her arrows and the windscar. So he really was wounded... More blood lay up ahead and she followed with hesitation their path. More was here, more red drops to tell her without words that the person who they had escaped from was wounded enough to worry about. Was it really Naraku, who was the owner of this blood? Was he the one wounded? But then again, he had been blown into bits before, and even then he had come back, without wounds or any other sighs of pain. Was it possible that perhaps, when she shot him with the purifying arrows, she had made it impossible for him to heal himself, at that moment? Even then, she figgered for a short moment, that he´d soon would had left the ground and had flown away, to his castle, where ever that was, but the trail of blood told her otherwise.

Kagome stopted and stared to where the village lay, hidden behind all those trees. Wasn't it better to call for Inuyasha? Maybe Naraku was up ahaid, although she doubted it. That was just a crazy thought that seem to linger in her mind. Calling Inuyasha for nothing and making him worry for nothing was probably not the best way to say: _'Hello, I´m back!´ _She sighed and stared up ahaid. Her bow and arrows were far away, but her bag was heavy enough to work for a nice weapon, was it true something dangerous was at the end of this trail. It was nothing, she told herself softly, a wounded animal from a fight that took place after they had fought of that hated demon... yeah, that was it... _right?_. She took a deep breath and walked away from the place of the battle, forcing doubts out of her head and ignoring her heart, which beated with every new stap she took even faster.

While the sun became completely shielded by the dark clouds, who all carried the promis of comming rain, she pussed away some bushes and before she could react, she stumbled upon a pair of legs. She mannaged to contain her balans and turned around, to look at who lay there, motionless between the fallen leaves. And while the first raindrops made there way to the earth, she inhaled sharp.

Pale skin. Black hair that fell with thick long curls around his head as a halo. Red eyes no longer seen for they were closed. A sight that was all too familiar.

"Naraku."

* * *

So, what do you think? I can tell you one thing, this is not going to be the typical lovestory. Remember, Naraku is an evil villian and Kagome hates him, that´s not going to change just because he´s incredebly handsome and cute and beautifull and... alright, I´ll shut up, you´ll get the point 

Now, should I proceed with this? Please let me know what you think about it..

And my final pray for today:

**Review??? You know you can´t resist the great puppy eyes :)**


	2. Back to where it all began

**AN: **Well, I got reviews, so why not add a new chapter So, thanks to **darkwhiterose**, **Kags21** and **Shin Wal-New** **Moon-** you made my day :)

Right, forgot the first time:

**Disclaimer:** no, I do not own Inuyasha... if I would, the show would be called Sesshomaru or Naraku in no-time... -sighs- to bad I don't own it. don't take me wrong, I like Inuyasha's character, I only like them more

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

**Back to where it all began**

* * *

She could only stare. Blink a few times. And stare. Think. _He_ lay there, on the ground, between the leaves, wounded, helpless. Her enemy. The one that killed Sango's father and all those other people, the one that took her brother Kohaku, the one that cursed Miroku, who killed Kikyo and set Inuyasha and her up against each other. Naraku. 

Kagome looked at the pale face of the half-demon. Like this he was almost _innocent_. The soft features, the calmness that lay upon him. Sango had told her that he had taken over the young lord of the castle and she had to hand it to him, he took the best appearance he could chose. Young and handsome, not what you would expect from a evil creature such as himself. It was true what people said, demons were more frightening when they looked like humans, when they looked normal like everybody else, than when they looked like a monster, a thing that you could loathe without doubts. But she knew, even with this face, his eyes would betray him. Almost emotionless, empty she'd figgerd, two empty pools of blood, only to be filled with hatred and mock.

She shuddered and was brought back from her thoughts when small drops of rain felt upon her head. He still lay there. She had stared long enough to make sure he really was unconscious. He didn't move at all, which made her wonder if he perhaps happened to be... dead?

"What to do, what to do?" She muttered, looking at him with unease.

Call Inuyasha. She could already see him. Hate all over his face, Tessaiga ready to make an end at the man at her feat. _Why didn't she call him? Why not? _It was the best thing to do. He deserved it. But than again, why on earth did he have the privilege to die without knowing it himself?

She shook her head. "Don't think like that." She hissed to herself. "You're as bad as him." But why did she care for him? No, she didn't _care._ She _hated him._

Softly she laughed and let her eyes glide over him body. "Look at me, all worrying. Maybe you're already dead." The words were quiet, not meant for him, but for herself. She didn't see the rise of his chest, so why not? Maybe she stood here all wondering about something that had already past on to hell, to where he belongs. But than again, maybe he wasn't...

The small drops of water kept falling, like spears glittering in the little light the sun could produce. Another look she gave to him, still lying there, eyes closed, skin like that of those who were in the afterlife. Life... there was no life in the shell she saw. She noticed the blood just now, now she was really studying him. Red stained the dark clothes, which were torn and burned at the edges. A hole in his chest, were her arrows found him. The white skin was dark there, tainted black, almost as if he was poisoned, of which she could conclude she really did some damage. Good for him, the bastard.

But the main question was still haunting her. Was he dead?

"I can't believe I'm doing this." She sighed, after some hesitation slowly sinking to her knees and crouching before him.

She bit her lip while she reached out for him, carefully eyeing the dark haired man for any suspicious movements. It almost felt comical, as if she was just a child touching a dead spider, scared to death that it might move. Finaly she pressed one finger against his cold neck, checking for any signs of a pulse. Maybe it wasn't a pulse, but a sign of life was shown to her, when the pale man stirred, ever so slightly, but still, she didn't miss it. Damn her.

The moment the small tremor went through his body she stood up fast, pressing her hand against her chest, as if she was burned. In a certain way she was burned, not by fire nor heat, but by the icy touch she made with his skin. She suddered and saw how he moved again, although, move was a big word. The muscles in his face tightend for a second, an unmistakable truth that he indeed was in pain.

"No..." She said softly, reminding herself who this was. "No. I'm not going to help you."

She turned around, with the plan to walk away calm, in total control of herself. But before she knew it, she was running, away from him, away from the temptation of really helping him.

* * *

They were really happy she was back, especially Shippo, who took her sweets and embrache with a broad smile. Inuyasha muttering something about "I was wondering how long it was going to take you this time", making her grin just a little, knowing he was probably already plotting to get her by himself. She was this time faster. Something she now really regrettet. 

Why, oh, why on eart did she, Kagome Higurashi, had to follow the blood. She shook her head lightly, smiled to Sango who asked her if something was wrong and made up a smal story how school was going back in the present. It was no lie, after all, just not the complete truth.

The rain fell, more water came to the earth and the cold promise of the night followed soon after. It was a small nudge of guild, in the back of her mind. She ignored it for a long time, but the soft sound on the roof, the constantly reminders of the rain outside, kept haunting her. Her personal engel and devil on her shoulder. He lay there, wet without a doubt, cold, at the edge of death, probably, and helpless.

She growled and forced those thoughts out of her mind. She listened at the sounds of her friends talking. And the rain. Sometimes the howling of the wind. A clear sky, with her beautiful lights, a dark cloak ready to be trown over the world. A soundless battle was fought in her head, her caring side against her normal thinking side. She could almost immagine it, a great battle, care against hatred. In the end, it drove her mad.

"Damn you, Naraku." She hissed agrily, her voice overtaken by the sounds of the fire and the conversation. Slowly, still with that battle inside her, she stood up and smiled at the four.

"I remembered I forgot something. I'm going to get it." Was the first thing that came up in her mind. "I'll be back soon, just some stuff, you know, for all those tests."

"Are you okay on you're own, though?" Sango wondered while she made her way to the door.

"Yeah, it's not night yet. No worries. Give me an hour."

* * *

"You're way to good hearted." 

And that was what she was. She didn't tell them and now...

"O why!" Frustrated she gave an unfair kick against a piece of woud that broke in half. "Curse you, basterd. You don't even deserve it." So why was she going...?

It wasn't far. To close for her liking. She remembered the trees here, majority 'cause the blood wasn't yet spilled away by the rain, now making little streams of red through the mud. And he was there. His clothes were soaked and darker than ever before, his hair now in possesion of glittering drops of water, like pearls, his eyes closed and what it seemed, still far from awake. Once again approaching like he was a wild animal, she went to crouch beside him and check for his pulse. Surprisingly, after some patience, he really had a heart, slowly beating inside him. She remembered now the fact that he was bearing Onigumo's heart, again, after the failed atempt whichs unleased Muso.

"Alright." Sighing she let herself looking at him carefully. "You're not going to die, now are you? Even like this you are a bastard, always playing with peoples emotions." It was a comment of nothing, blaming him now wasn't really fair, but then again, he was Naraku. "You're one lucky monster, finding yourself here, giving _me_ guilt."

She poked him, severall times, but he didn't react. Good, she would be burned to a crisp if he was awake right now. _No,_ not a distusting tentacle or insect in sight. She found her courage and after taking a deep breath, she walked to were him head lay, bent and took him by his arms, taken hold under them. There was no way she was going to carry him, if that was even possible, so this was the best solution.

She began to drag him with her, his head hanging to one side, dark locks falling like a curtain over the ghostly white face, his legs following his body as if they were useless part of his body, being dragged along because they were lucky. While walking she kept complaining, mostly blaming him for the whole situation.

"If Inuyasha found you, you're head would be rolling over the ground rather unceremonious." The girl pointed out to the unresponsive form. "You must know, I'm only doing this so I myself can get a good night sleep rather than worrying about monsters like you." Now she almost helped herself fulfilling whatever she was doing.

It was simple to think of a place where to put him. Very simple. His cave. Onigumo's cave. It was close by and the first thing she thought up. It was _his_ place afterall. Soon she had reached it and she let him sink down to the cold, stone ground. For one moment she stared at him, wonderingen how it came to be that someone loking like that was such an evil thing. She shook her head and started to walk back to the opening, ready to go back to Inuyasha and the others with her "something" she had forgotten. Then came his voice, soft, but still loud enough for the young girl to hear.

"So it's true, little priestress. You really are just like _her_."

Shocked she looked behind her, finding Naraku staring at her with those eyes, burning with such a cold, bloodred fire, that they sent shivers down her spine, a grin like a shadow lying in his face.

_Like her._ Like Kikyo. Her heart raised it's rhythm. Kikyo. This cave. Onigumo. They were back at the place where it all began. And she knew what he thought.

"No." She said softly, finally finding her words and speaking them without tremors hidden in their sound. "Don't kid yourself, Naraku. I'm nothing like her."

Kikyo and Onigumo. It was history. It was never going to happen again.

_Right?_

* * *

**please R&R **


	3. Why me?

My, it took me some time to update... o well, I'm not guilty ! Really I'm not. It is one word, one cursed word that has destroyed my beloved anime-watching, writing and drawing time... Yeah, school... School has began, homework has come back in my life and is stealing my free time.. oh dear... how do I hate not having vacation xD So I hope you guys forgive me - smiles sweetly -

Thanks for the reviews people, they made me happy :) so many hugs and cookies, though I fail to see how you'll ever get them. O well, don't we all love imagination :)

**Disclaimer: **O yes, I do own Inuyasha, just like I own a great, old castle, with a very big garden, an even bigger library and stuff like that (I'm really in love with those old "haunted" mansions they show in movies :3). Yeah, we can all dream...

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

**Why me?**

* * *

The night had fallen, with only the silent moon to shine down on earth. However, the faint silver glow did not reach the cave, leaving it dark and sombre, just like the memories who haunted the place. Red eyes burned in this darkness, staring at absolutely nothing, while dark bangs broke the vision which would've been there if the light had dared to show herself.

Naraku smiled a little bit, remembering what was the reason he was here. The girl, the little priestess, Kikyo yet not Kikyo. The foolish wench, saving him, knowing that he would've let her rot, if she was the one lying there all wounded and helpless. After his little remark, the girl tried to be strong and brave, but her hurried escape from the cave had told him enough. It was not that he was lying, though, anyone else would have noticed it. It was ironic, and interesting for sure.

He shot a quick glare at the night and her stars and moon. Thinking about it, she was the one who wounded him after all, with that cursed arrow of hers. He growled when he dared touch his chest, an action which sent a jolt of pain running through his body, which otherwise never showed him

this kind of weakness. He was lucky and he knew it. The witch could've purified him at the very spot where she hit him, sending him into the depts of hell. He signed, leaning against the cold wall. No, he wasn't yet running out of luck. But then, she _did_ purify him. It may not have killed him, bit he knew she did it.

His body. The moment he woke up, he'd expected to make himself complete, just like all the other times when that useless halfbreed tried to kill him with his little toy sword. But he was wrong. Nothing happened. Even now, he could only stare at the (almost) hole in his chest, blood still dripping out of it, like a _human_ wound would act under the circumstances, although an ordinary human would've died for sure. He even tried to transform some parts of his body, but not one attempt succeeded.

_Curse her..._

Yet... he'd expected Inuyasha and his little gang to burst in any minute, but none of those poor lowlifes came. It was hard to believe that the girl hadn't told them anything. She shot him, found him_, didn't_ kill him and hid him. Naraku laughed softly, adjusting his position against the wall.

"This proves to become very interesting.."

* * *

The day came and the rain never ceased to fall. They were all in Kaede's hut: Inuyasha and Shippo fighting over something (probably food), Sango staring into the fire, Miroku trying and failing to lay his hand on the wished area. Kagome laughed when a new smack filled the hut, followed by a shriek and a red spot on the monk's cheek. She tried to study, attempts which usually failed and yet again proved to be hopeless. This time it was not Inuyasha, nor Shippo, of which the last one was now hanging by his tail in the air, only to be freed by her little magical words "Shit boy!", nor Miroku and Sango with their interesting romance. 

No... she sighed and tried to ignore it. The rain, it was the fault of the rain. Her rhythm was the one that made his words to come forth. It was the rain that be accompanied them the first time and it still did.

_"So it's true, little priestess. You really are just like her."_

Why oh why? Why did Inuyasha not know about him? Why hadn't she told them. Why?

_"...just like her."_

Kikyo hadn't told Inuyasha about Onigumo, now did she? He never knew about the thief lusting after the woman he loved.

_"...like her."_

"I'm not like her." She whispered softly, closing her eyes for a second, angry at the rain for bringing back the thought of that voice of his.

_But, then why am I not telling them right now, at this very moment, that the person they hate so much is not that far away, wounded, being the perfect victim of revence_...? After a long time pondering about those thoughts she knew the answer. Inuyasha, not to mention Sango and Miroku, would be so angry at her. Maybe he already got away. what then? They would knowing she was responsible. Yes, they would be angry, maybe even furious. It was Naraku, after all.

Naraku. One thing was very interesting... Inuyasha. Koga. Sesshomaru. None of them seemed to smell the dark haired demon. Inuyasha was outside now, unaffected by the rain, training with his Tessaiga. He was not running around with hatred, screaming that he would kill the jerk once and for all. There was no Koga, promising her to bring back Naraku's head for her. Not even the fair demon lord came rushing by, insulting his halfbrother in the process. None of them showed any sign of smelling Naraku.

Why?

Even when the barrier the other created slipped just a little, Inuyasha would smell him. But now... It was like he lost his smell. She frowned her forehead. How could that be possible? He was there, wasn't he? Shivering, she remembered she'd even touched him. He was real and if it was just one of his puppets, it still would've hold his smell. Could it be? Was it possible she really purified him? Was that the reason. Maybe she didn't kill him, but she still managed to somehow purify him just a little?

"O dear, how angry would he be right now..." She muttered, portray the situation, knowing that he'd probably ripped off her head the moment she stepped in the cave. Wait a second! She wasn't returning to the cave! There was no way she would do that!

"Kagome?"

She was torn from her thoughts and locked eyes with Sango, who smiled at her after sending a warning look at Miroku, or rather the hand that was creeping closer, yet not too subtile to become unnoticed.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"I've been thinking. Since the weather won't be of much help right now and Naraku is hiding somewhere unknown, we're not going to do much any time soon. If you want to go home to you're own time, it's okay." The demonslayer said with a smile and a wink. "Inuyasha won't stop you, if you hurry."

She laughed. "Take my words, he will. However, are you sure about that?"

"Naraku is down for some time." Miroka said, narrowing his eyes while calling out that name. "Sango's right. Knowing him, he probably will be out of our reach for some time."

"As is Kohaku..." Signed Sango. "We're searching in the dark yet again."

Guilt sprang in her chest and she felt for the first time since, well, ever, at unease. But she didn't want them to be angry, not at her.

"If it's okay," She said softly. "I would appreciate it. But only if it's really okay."

"It is, no worries, Lady Kagome." Miroku nodded. "Judging from the skies, the rain will not stop by tomorrow."

She looked outside, where the falling drops made their symfonie in the otherwise silent world. Everybody was inside. It was just the rain now. And those words, mocking and hatefull, still burned in her mind.

"..._You really are just like her."_

* * *

She thanked the heavens for her umbrella, when she walked in a fast tempo to where the well lay. Inuyasha wouldn't follow her, after hearing to much sits as an answer to his attemps of making her fail to leave. Kagome signed, partly happy to go home. She just couldn't stand watching them in the eyes right now. Yes, she was a fool, but still... 

She remembered Sango's face, and the sadness in her eyes, when she mentioned Kohaku. Where was the boy? She felt sorry for the girl, having to face all those horrors. if she only knew where Kohaku was...

"Wait a sec!" She stood motionless for a few moments. Wasn't it right that the very man who did this to Kohaku was in that cave, where only she knew he would be? She blinked and smiled. Right. What if she asked him and he actually answered? They would find Kohaku and she could tell them were Naraku was. No hard feelings then, right? Forgetting the fact that he would kill her for sure and maybe that even she would feel guilty after...

She shook her head, signed, took a big breath and began to stalk off to where Onigumo's cave was.

* * *

"My, my, so you missed me this soon, now did you, little priestess?" 

Red eyes mocked her even more where the words left open space. The nails of the hand which hold the umbrella digging deep in her palm, while she gathered all her bravery and walked slowly into the cave. He was leaning against the wall most far from the daylight, making his body and most of his face to be hid in the shadows. But even like this, she knew that he smiled, just like she knew it was certainly not a nice smile.

"Keep dreaming." She snapped.

He laughed and leaned forward, revealing his pale skin and burning eyes, his hair falling around his handsome face as entangled spiderwebs, but not ugly, not at all. That jerk. He wasn't worth the have such an appearance. Where was the time of scary, red skinned, horned demons?

"So, let me guess, you're here to... _save_ me."

She narrowed her eyes.

"No? You must know I'm _badly_ injured, little one. But then again, it was you who did this to me, wasn't it?" His drawling voice made her shiver and she tried to ignore her heart, which was raising it's rhythm every second which passed.

"I'm not here to feel sorry for you, Naraku." She tried to sound angry, but he didn't seem to be impressed at all. "Kohaku, tell me where he is."

He raised an eyebrow. "And, pray tell, why should I do that?"

"I'll shoot you with another arrow! This time I'll make sure you'll won't be seeing the daylight anymore!"

"Interesting. Almost convincing, I must say. But tell me this, where is this arrow you're talking about?" He eyed her with a dark grin, while she could only blink and curse. Arrows! My bow! Why on earth did I leave them with the others! Why on eart am I here?

He shook his head and leaning back into the shadows. "Go back and play with you're little friends, rather than wasting my time."

"Wasting you're time?" She hissed. "What do you think I'm doing right now?"

"You came, girl. I did not ask for you to come, but still, you did. That must mean that you... had something _interesting_ to actually _fill_ my time."

She let her bag drop to the floor and stalked a little closer to him, putting her hands on her hips. "Yes, I have. I want you to tell me where Kohaku is!"

"I'm not telling. Why should I?" She could almost hear him smirking, before he leaned back into the light again. "I'm hurt, you know. Maybe I don't even remember. That's you're fault, after all. No... that boy is probably somewhere, all alone, searching for his lost memories, far away from his beloved sister. How cruel fate can be sometimes, now what do you think?"

Anger rose and began to push away the fear. "You... you bastard! It's all you're fault!"

"What? Are you going the hit me now?"

She clenched her fists, resisting the urge to actually do that, knowing it would only make him laugh, if she did so.

"I'm hurt, you know." He faked a soft moan of pain. "Please, girl, tell me. What did you do to me?"

"That's a good question." She muttered. "You tell me."

"Why, the little priestress doesn't even know her own powers. How pathetic."

"O shut up!" She hissed. "I purified you're sorry ass, only not good enough. Next time I'll make sure to purify you straight into hell!"

"What a hate..." He said, grinning at her, the red of his eyes burning in her brown ones. "Do tell me, did I do anything that could make you hate me? Or are you just a good friend and are you following the group?"

"You hurt my friends, that's good enough! You may have no friends, so you have no idea what I'm talking about!"

"Friendship is only a distraction. Surely you're weak dogfriend knows that? If not, he really is a fool."

"You're the one who is a fool, Naraku." With that she turned and walked away, knowing by just looking in his eyes, he was not going to answer her. She barely heard his last words, before the rain took over.

"I'll be waiting for you, little one."

She shook her head angrily and stalked her way to the well. Waiting for her? There was no way she would ever return to that arrogant, evil bastard. Well, she would return, someday, but only to kill him off for good. Those thoughts were with her the whole time, while she climbed out of the well, hugged her mother, said hello to her grandpa and brother and went to her room. Finally, time to study and forget about that fair skinned halfdemon.

A moment later, she smacked herself on her forehead, growling in despair. It was like a little game, with words that lead you to the most important of them all. Study. Study meant needing her books. Books which were in her bag. Her bag, being inside a cave. Naraku, being inside that cave.

"Why me?"

* * *

And now my fingers hurt... Oh well, please review, I like reviews :) If not, I'll sent Naraku and Sesshomaru after you - grins - 


End file.
